A Study in Black and White
by raven612
Summary: Sherlock has asked Watson into his room late one night so that they could have a chat, but the conversation soon turns into something more, much more. H/W slash, NC-17 type.


**A Study in Black and White**

**By: **Raven612

**Chapter 1: **Feelings and Emotions

**Disclaimer: **Obviously I do not own any of these characters; they belong to the masterminds that created them like Sir Arthur Conon Doyle and Guy Ritchie who made the movie, which is pretty much my most favorite movie at the moment!

**Summary: **Sherlock has asked Watson into his room late one night so that they could have a chat, but the conversation soon turns into something more, much more. H/W slash, NC-17 type.

**A/N: **So ever since seeing this amazing movie on New Year's Eve I have been fighting the fear to write a Sherlock fic. I am attempting to overcome this fear by writing this oneshot, please review it and let me know how I did because I have a bigger story brewing in my head. This is kind of a test run, if you will. I would love constructive criticism, and please, no flames…they hurt. Anyways, on with the story!

* * *

Chocolate, that's what they reminded Watson of, chocolate; the most delicate, milky, sweet chocolates in the world; though these were not delicate nor sweet nor milky, they were hard, ever searching, and plagued by hours upon hours of thought and observation. Though, Watson was privileged to be graced with softness when they were in private, he was now trying to decide what Holmes' eyes were conveying now.

Watson had been seated across from Holmes for a half hour now. The detective had barged into Watson's room, roused him from a deep slumber demanding that he come into his study at once so that they may chat. Watson hurriedly followed the detective thinking he had an important case, but was irked to find that wasn't the case at all; no, Holmes sat down and directed Watson to the chair opposite him and then took to just staring at him. Watson shifted in his seat for the hundredth time contemplating whether he should just go back to bed or break Holmes out of whatever stupor he was in. Deciding on the latter, for curiosity sake, Watson cleared his throat and shifted his weight in the chair.

Holmes' eyes seemed to slowly focus, "Watson," he started, his voice cracking from dryness and general lack of use.

"Holmes, what is so important that you wake me in the middle of the night, yet do not speak to me?" Watson fought against his aggravation as to not upset the brilliant mind before him.

Holmes cocked his head to the left and continued staring at Watson, "You remember the explosion in Nine Elms?"

Watson let out a measured breath and closed his eyes against the annoyance boiling inside him, "Of course I do Holmes, what about it?" an edge of irritation sharpened Watson's words.

"I think I may have figured out feelings and emotions," he grinned then and straightened his head to look into Watson's deep and endlessly blue ocean eyes.

Watson fought the urge to laugh absurdly at the detective, "Emotions and feelings? What could you possibly want to tell me about emotions and feelings at this ungodly hour? Save it for the morning tea, I'm sure it would make a much more pleasant conversation then," Watson then began to push himself from his chair, but Holmes reached the short distance between them and put pressure on Watson's forearm making him lower back into the chair with an audible sigh and roll of the eyes.

"Watson, it's the most peculiar thing, emotions are much stronger than feelings and they do…" Holmes trailed there as he continued to look at Watson.

Watson massaged his temples, "Of course they are Holmes, love, sadness, anger, hate, and the other emotions build up from feelings, it's not a science, for heaven's sake old boy; let me go to bed."

Holmes ignored the man and continued as if Watson hadn't just spoken, "That explosion did something, Watson."

Watson's eyebrows raised as his interest piqued and he rested his elbows on the chair's armrests and steeped his fingers as he waited for the man across from him continue. "You mean besides almost kill me?"

Holmes flinched and cast his eyes over Watson's shoulder for a moment before they came back and rested on Watson's face once more. "Watson, old chap, I daresay I am in love with you."

Watson chuckled figuring Holmes was toying with him and he pushed himself to stand, "The next time you drink yourself loony, find someone else to chat with, you have wasted enough of my time tonight Holmes; goodnight."

Holmes gracefully followed suit blocking Watson from leaving the vicinity of the two chairs, "I have had nothing to drink tonight Watson."

Watson eyed the detective wearily and noticed that his chocolate orbs, for once, were clear and focused. "What do you mean by this, this confession then Holmes?"

Holmes smirked, "You heard me Watson, no need for me to repeat myself, and I daresay you are in love with me as well."

Watson scoffed and cast his eyes to his feet as he busily straightened his robes.

"You look down in shame Watson," Holmes stated as he cupped Watson's chin in his thumb and pointer finger bringing Watson's blue eyes up so that he may look into them.

Watson turned his head away and cleared his throat, "What you have said is absurd, how can I be _in_ love with you when I am _in _love with Mary?" Watson brought his gaze back to Holmes, whom, he noticed, was staring at his lips.

Holmes removed his gaze from Watson's alluring lips to look into the doctor's eyes, "You are not _in _love with her; you are using her, poor girl." Holmes shook his head slightly as if in sympathy for Mary.

Watson scoffed and tried to back up a step but his knees hit the chair he had vacated and he found himself once more sitting, "You know nothing of which you speak Holmes, of course I love Mary and I intend to marry her.

"You have not proposed yet."

"I haven't a ring."

Holmes bent down, both hands gripping the armrests on either side of Watson, a wonton smile gracing his handsome face, "I gave you a ring Watson, yet you did not give it to her, ergo you do not want to marry her."

Watson's cheeks reddened and he looked away from Holmes in embarrassment and utter humility, "It's wrong Holmes," he whispered as he turned his head slowly back to look at Holmes.

"How prim of you to think so, but are we not privileged to delve into emotion?"

Watson quirked a brow, "What do you mean?"

Holmes smirked, "Just because we are the same sex has no consequence to the emotions or feelings we have."

"It is not that simple Holmes," Watson sighed and rubbed his eyes in irritation, this conversation would end up nowhere and Watson was still tired.

"I beg to differ, as do you, Watson."

"No Holmes I do not, all I beg for is my bed, not let me up."

Watson tried to push himself from his chair but Holmes kept a firm grip on the armrests sending a moody Watson back into the plush cushions. Watson looked up at the detective, something akin to hope flashed briefly in the doctor's eyes. Holmes leaned down so that he was mere centimeters from Watson's face; he let his hot breath caress the doctor's lips as he continued to watch Watson's eyes as they slowly drifted down to the detective's mouth. Sherlock felt the air coming from John's nose as he waited patiently for what he knew would soon follow. Watson lifted a hand and placed on Holmes' shoulder and did the same with the other. Watson's grip on the detective slowly increased until his fingernails bit into Holmes' skin. Holmes let out an involuntary hiss and Watson noticed his pupils dilate in pure ecstasy.

"Go ahead Watson," Holmes whispered as he watched Watson's mouth turn and angle towards his.

In a second Watson's lips hurried and crashed into the pliant and soft lips of Holmes. Holmes let go of the armrests and brought his hands to firmly grip Watson's hair. Watson rose from the chair not breaking the kiss and his hands moved up to hold Holmes' neck. Watson moaned deep in his throat when Holmes nipped at his lower lip then sucked it between his own lips then between his teeth. Holmes moved his hands to Watson's shoulders and pushed the robe he wore off then his hands cruised down to Watson's hips where he gripped the man tightly and brought their pelvises together in a crescendo of unfurling emotion. Watson pushed Holmes back against the wall as he furtively began to explore Holmes' neck and jaw line with nibbles and sucking.

"Watson we must move into the bedroom," Holmes said before he sought out Watson's lips once more and pressed a hard kiss to them.

Those words seemed to break something in the good doctor for he backed away a few steps, breathing heavily with a pained look on his face. Holmes noticed and stepped closer to Watson, "Holmes, we can't, we mustn't, it's simply not right."

"We can Watson and we will, many times." Holmes paused there as s small smirk came to his face, "Crime isn't right old boy."

Watson couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped through his swollen and rosy lips, "You have no intentions of letting this go, do you?"

Holmes' only answer was a smirk before his hands were on the doctors head bringing it to him so that he could plant his lips softly on Watson's. Watson's own hands began working at the buttons on Holmes' shirt exploring the growing patch of skin beneath his talented and nimble fingers. Holmes moaned deep in his throat and Watson hardened the kiss, spurred on by the pliancy the usually stoic and hard detective was showing. As Watson finished unbuttoning the shirt he pushed it off of Holmes' shoulders, it fell to the floor and crumbled in a heap around the detectives feet.

Holmes broke the kiss, his breathing heavy and erratic; "Tell me Watson, what are you feeling?"

Watson quirked his brows in a confused manner, "Feeling?"

Holmes nodded.

Watson stumbled back a step, "I don't know Holmes; I suppose I am feeling…" suddenly it dawned on Watson what Holmes wanted to hear him say, Watson screwed his features into an inquisitive look, "Holmes, do you really want me to…to say it?"

Holmes smirked, "Yes Watson, I do."

The doctor shook his head and chuckled, "Aroused, there, I said it."

Holmes smirked and looked triumphant, he then grabbed Watson's wrist in an ironclad grip and pulled Watson into him for yet another steamy kiss. Tongues danced in circles, teeth came together in enticing nips and nibbles, breath blew hot and steamy against bare skin making gooseflesh sending shivers through both bodies.

"Watson, the bedroom," Holmes finally said as he took a step back, his hand still around the doctors wrist.

Watson nodded and allowed the other man to lead him across the hall. Once in the room Watson turned to Holmes to say something but the detective pushed Watson down onto the bed, a satisfied smirk gracing his handsome features and Watson couldn't, for the life of him, think of any reasons they shouldn't continue with their exploration of each other's bodies. Holmes frowned when he noticed that Watson had more clothes on then he liked, he began undoing the buttons that held Watson's night shirt closed and as each button came undone his lips and teeth followed before the last of the buttons was undone. Holmes moved so that he was straddling Watson's waist and grinned when he felt the doctor's erection against his thigh. He pushed the nightshirt away from Watson's torso and simply stared at the hard body before him. Watson began to wiggle beneath him making sounds of impatience as Holmes studied him.

Watson looked up at the detective and brought his hands up to feel the man's chest and torso, the rippling muscles beneath his fingers as they danced across the expanse of flesh before him. Holmes leaned down and pressed his lips to Watson's, Watson arched his back up and rocked his pelvis against Holmes' own erection as the need to release mounted within him. The kiss was slow and sensual as Holmes slowly slid his hands down Watson's sweat slicked torso to play with the band of Watson's sleeping trousers. Watson arched his head back and Holmes moved his lips to lick and nibble on Watson's neck.

"You torture me Holmes," Watson let out in a hot breath as he tried to force Holmes' hands into his pants and around his throbbing cock.

"That is the point, Watson," Holmes said bluntly and with one swift stroke of his talented hands, Watson's pants were pushed to his knees and Holmes took Watson's hot and throbbing member into his warm callused hands and began to stroke him slowly.

Watson hissed and turned his head to the side as intense pleasure began to build in the pit of his stomach. Holmes continued his ministrations watching intently what was happening to the man beneath him. Watson thrust his hips with each and every stroke Holmes delivered and as he became close to his sweet release Holmes let go.

Watson turned his head sharply to look at the detective, his eyes wide and wild, "Why have you stopped?"

Holmes bent and kissed the doctor as he brought his hands to his belt to free his painfully throbbing cock. Watson broke away from the kiss and pushed himself into a sitting position and knocked Holmes' hands away as he took over undressing the detective. Holmes let out a breath the stirred the hairs on Watson's head. Watson unbuckled the belt and pulled it slowly through the loops of Holmes' trousers and kissed the detective as he slowly undid the button and slid the trousers slowly down Holmes' hips. Holmes had to raise himself so that Watson could fully remove his pants. Watson then lay the detective down on the bed and studied him. He took in the glorious sight before him, Holmes lying prostrate on the bed before him. Watson thought it a wonder he hadn't given into his desires sooner than now, the man was simply gorgeous. Watson brought his mouth over one of Holmes' pert nipples and sucked on the sensitive flesh, the hair of his moustache tickling the detective. Holmes never knew such pleasure could be found in his breast and he couldn't help the writhing of his hips as Watson continued the exploration of his body.

Being a talented doctor Watson knew all the points on the body that would elicit pleasureful surges through the nervous system and he loved the way he could make England's most brilliant man crumple beneath him just by licking or biting him in just the right way and in just the right spot. Watson then noticed Holmes' hand reach for his erection and Watson batted it away. Holmes lifted his head and shot a glare at the doctor.

"All in good time old boy, all in good time," Watson grinned as he brought his lips down to Holmes' and kissed him lightly before moving onto the sensitive skin behind the detective's ear.

"Watson," Holmes breathed trying to ease the ache in his cock by wiggling beneath the doctor.

Watson grinned to himself, licked Holmes' lobe one last time before moving down to the detective's hard, twitching member. Watson took first the sensitive swollen head between his lips and grazed it with his tongue and teeth and Holmes thrust his hips up trying to force his cock further into the doctor's mouth. Watson smiled around the member in his mouth and took Holmes in, sucking and licking as he went. Holmes looked up and watched as his cock disappeared and reappeared in Watson's talented mouth, a squishing and popping noise emitting as background music and soon Holmes' moans and grunts of pleasure accompanied the noise. Holmes gripped Watson's head tightly as he controlled the movements and soon he began to thrust his hips faster and faster, his moans and grunts becoming more and more urgent. Just as he was about to come Watson's warm and wet mouth left him and Holmes fell heavily onto the bed, a pained expression on his face. He looked up to see Watson grinning in a satisfactory manner.

With a primal growl Holmes shot up and grabbed Watson by the shoulders and shoved him down onto the bed. Holmes immediately brought his lips down hard and demanding on Watson's who curled his hands into the coarse black hair of the detective as he tried to make their body's one. Holmes broke the kiss and stared down into the endless depths of Watson's eyes. He then cast his gaze around the doctor's tidy room and found the thing he was looking for, Watson's medical bag, and as if by fate it was sitting open on the table right next to the bed. Holmes dug around in the bag until he found what he was looking for, oil. Watson eyed Holmes curiously, but soon shut his eyes against the sensation of Holmes' oil slicked hand wrapped around his cock. Holmes grinned enjoying the way he affected Watson. He ran his index finger down Watson's shaft then poked it into Watson enjoying the tightness of him. Holmes then applied a generous amount to his own cock and positioned himself at Watson's opening. He pushed his swollen head against the tight hole, testing the doctor and himself. Holmes pushed himself in slowly and Watson's eyes blindly stared at the ceiling and his fists balled in the sheets beneath him. Holmes bent down and took Watson's slightly open mouth with his own as he began to thrust in and out of Watson, enjoying the movement and the sensation of Watson's tightness around him. Watson brought one of his hands to his cock and stroked it in unison with Holmes' fevered thrusting. Each of their orgasms building in unanimity with one another and with one last thrust Holmes emptied himself inside of Watson and fell on the man, sweat slicked and breathing heavy. Watson arched up just as Holmes' seed filled him and his own seed spurted and covered his taut stomach.

Holmes pushed himself up after a few minutes and looked down at Watson who was still breathing heavily, but staring at the far wall, Holmes cupped his hand around Watson's cheek and turned his head so that Watson's face was looking at him, "What is it my dear Watson?" Holmes asked his voice unusually soft.

Watson sighed and closed his eyes as he tried to sort through his thoughts, "What do I tell Mary?"

Holmes grinned and brought Watson's hand to his mouth so that he could place a soft kiss on the doctor's knuckles, "You needn't tell her a thing, she's not faithful to you _John_."

Watson shivered as Holmes said his name, then his brows furrowed, "What ever do you mean?"

Holmes sighed and rolled over onto his back, "She has been having an affair with the husband of the house she works in, you have failed to notice the flush in her cheeks, the miss matched stockings, and more than once she has shown up with buttons in the wrong holes."

Watson drummed his fingers against his bare chest as he thought about what Holmes had confessed, and for some reason it hadn't really bothered him, he turned his head so that he could look at the man lying next to him, "This pleases you, doesn't it?"

Holmes turned so that he was looking at Watson, "Yes," he stated bluntly as if Watson should have already known the answer.

Watson shook his head and smirked, then brushed his lips against Holmes lightly before settling in next to the detective, "Goodnight Holmes," he sighed and closed his eyes.

Holmes watched Watson for a while and smirked in a self satisfactory manner before pulling the covers around himself and turning so that he could throw an arm around the man sleeping next to him. Holmes pressed a kiss to the back of Watson's neck as he felt the arms of sleepiness close around him and soon he joined Watson in slumber.

* * *

**A/N: **So? Whatchya think? Let me know your thoughts and if I need to improve somewhere and such! I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed finally writing it! Please review! ^_^


End file.
